Uniqueness Is Beautiful
by Angel with an Attitude
Summary: New ending for Spellbound! Maybe over rated, but whatever! BBRea, fluff, oneshot.


A/N: **READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!** Ok, if you haven't seen the ep. 'Spellbound', DON'T READ THIS! This is a new ending, hehe! My first BBRae story. It's pretty fluffy! This story is also very OOC, sorry! This is at the end of the ep. When Beastboy tells Raven she's 'creepy'.By the way, what with him! He's an idiot! He called Raven creepy! What's wrong with him! Sorry :\ Ok I'll shut up now. On with the story...

Beastboy walked up to Raven's bedroom door, lightly knocked on it, and asked, "Raven?...It's me...Look, I'm sorry." There was silence for a minute, and then, "For what? Your not the one who-" Raven was cut off by Beastboy. "No. I'm sorry...that he broke your heart." It pained him so much to say that. "I know he lied, but he was the the only one who didn't think I was...creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not." Raven said, still from the other side of her door. "Ok, your way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked up in your room. You think your alone, Raven, but your not." Beastboy said. A few moments of silence went by before Raven opened her door. She stood in her doorway for a minute, and then she did something she's never done before... Raven hugged Beastboy! She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her head over his shoulder. He just stood there, arms by his side, eyes wide. He was to shocked to do anything else. Coming back to reality, Beastboy put his hands on Raven's shoulders and pulled away from her. "Raven? Did you just...hug, me?" Beastboy asked quietly. All Raven did was look at the floor and nod. Beastboy took his hands off Raven's shoulders, and asked. "Can...can we talk?" He could hear Cyborg down the hall calling him. "Somewhere else?" He asked, scared Cyborg would interrupt them. Raven looked up and said "Sure" then turned around and walked in her open door, leading to her room. Beastboy looked after her for a minute, then walked in behind her. When he first walked in it was very dark, but from what he could see; it wasn't creepy. It didn't scare him, it didn't look creepy, just...Dark. Raven walked over to her bed and sat down, Beastboy followed and stood by her bed. "You know, It won't bite." Raven said looking up at Beastboy. "Huh?" He asked as he stopped looking around her room and down at her. "My bed. It won't bite you. You can sit down." She said as she looked at the spot on the bed next to her, then back at Beastboy. He nodded and sat next to Raven. They sat in silence for a few minutes, not looking at each other, just sitting on Raven's bed in silence, until Beastboy spoke. "So...Nice room." He said looking around the room for the 10th time. "Thanks...But, you don't think its, 'creepy'?" Raven was really making more of a statement, then asking a question while looking at Beastboy. His head snapped up in Raven's direction. "Raven, I was wrong, your not creepy. Your just dark, being dark is being different. Being different, is unique, and uniqueness," Beastboy looked at his lap, then back at Raven. "is beautiful. Your beautiful." Raven looked shocked. But soon her lips curved up into a small smile. "B-beautiful? You think _I'm_ beautiful?" Raven said, still a little in shock. "Uh...Um...Well...Did I say that?" Beastboy asked a little in shock himself. "Yeah, Beastboy, you did." "Yeah, well it's true." A blush found its was across Beastboy's face as he said this. He quickly looked at his lap. "Thank you." Raven said quietly. Beastboy looked back at Raven; there was a very visible, yet small, smile on her face. Beastboy found himself leaning in, as did Raven. When they were about an inch apart, Beastboy said quietly. "Your welcome." Then he quickly closed the gap between them. Raven put one of her hands on Beastboy's chest, and the other found it's way into his hair. Beastboy's hand made it's way to the small of Raven's back, while the other cupped her check. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they're lungs were screaming for air. Beastboy broke the kiss first, and after a few minutes of catching they're very needed breath, Beastboy said with a smile. "Maybe I should call you creepy more often." He laughed a little after saying this. "Shut up and kiss me again." Raven said as she let a small laugh pass her lips. And Beastboy did as told.

THE END

A/N: Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Anyway, thats about it! Oh yeah, and if you've seen any of my other story's, you'll see my name was 'RobStarRox', so, yea, I have a new pen name, 'Angel with an Attitude'. It's so me, I'm an Angel with a BIG Attitude!...

_Angel with an Attitude_


End file.
